Pharrell Williams
Pharrell Williams (d. 5 Nisan 1973, Virjinya), ABD'li prodüktör, şarkıcı ve rapçi. Chad Hugo ile birlikte The Neptunes'u oluşturan iki üyeden biridir. Ayrıca funk-rock grubu N*E*R*D'ün ana vokalisti ve bateristidir. İlk single'ı "Frontin'"i 2003 yılında yayımlayan Pharrell, 2006 yılında ilk albümü In My Mind'ı yayımladı. The Neptunes üyesi olarak Pharrell, bugüne kadar birçok sanatçının ve çeşitli hit şarkıların prodüktörlüğünü üstlendi. Besteci kimliği ile Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears, Gwen Stefani gibi şarkıcıları liste başı yapan ünlü prodüktör, 2013 yılında T.I ortak işbirliği Blurred Lines ile listeleri altüst etti ve En iyi Şarkı İşbirliği dalında Grammy'nin sahibi oldu. 2014 yılında söz ve bestesini üstlendiği Lucky ile tüm listelerde 1 numara oldu ve yine rekor satış rakamı yakaladı. Martta yeni albümü Girls'den yayınlanan Happy şarkısı ile listelere 1 numaradan giriş yapan besteci, albümü ile En İyi İlk Hafta satışını elde etti. Happy single 'ı dijital satış ve izlenme oranıyla 2014 yılının en çok satılan ve izlenen single'ı oldu. Happy'nin bu başarısı Pharell'e Oscar'a aday olan 2. sanatçı ünvanını getirdi. 5 Grammy'si bulunan Pharrell, Billionaire Boys Club ve Ice Cream Footwear şirketlerinin de kurucusudur. En Zengin Ünlüler Listesi'nde 500 milyon dolarlık servetiyle 9. sırada yer almaktadır. İlk Yıllar Williams Virjinya Sahili, Virjinya'da, Carolyn Hoggard Williams ve Pharoah Williams II'nin oğlu olarak dünyaya geldi. Williams'ın dört kardeşi vardır: Pharoah Williams III, David Williams, Cato Williams–profesyonel kaykaycı– ve Psolomon Williams. Williams, yedinci sınıftayken katıldığı yaz kampında Chad Hugo'yla tanıştı. Kampta Williams, klavye ve bateri çalarken Hugo, tenor saksafon çalıyordu. 1990'larda Williams ve Hugo, arkadaşları Shay Haley ve Mike Etheridge ile birlikte The Neptunes adını verdikleri R&B grubunu kurdular. Grup, daha sonra katıldıkları bir yarışmada Teddy Riley tarafından keşfedildi. Liseden mezun olduktan sonra grup, Riley ile çalışmaya başladı. Kariyeri 1992-2001: İlk çalışmaları Williams, 1992 yılında SWV'nin "Right Here" adlı şarkısında yer aldı. 1994 yılında Williams ve Hugo, daha önce kullandıkları isim olan "The Neptunes" adı altında bir prodüksiyon ekibini kurdular. Ekip, ilk olarak Blackstreet'in ilk albümündeki "Tonight's The Night" parçasının prodüktörlüğünü yaptı. Sonraki yıllarda The Neptunes, çeşitli sanatçıların prodüktörlüğünü yaptı. 1998 yılında Mase'in "Lookin' at Me" şarkısından sonra, aynı yıl Billboard Hot 100'de 36 numara olan N.O.R.E'un "Superthug" şarkısıyla grup, kendinden ve soundundan söz ettirmeye başladı. Grup, 1999'da Kelis'in Kaleidescope albümünün ve Ol' Dirty Bastard'ın Nigga Please albümünün, ayrıca Mystikal'ın hit single'ı "Shake Ya Ass"in prodüksiyonlarını üstlendi. 2001-2004: In Search Of..., Clipse ve Fly or Die The Neptunes'un prodüktörlüğünü yaptığı Britney Spears'ın "I'm a Slave 4 U" şarkısı 2001 yılında dünya çapında bir numara oldu.6 Aynı yıl Williams, Hugo ve Haley, "N*E*R*D" adı altında, In Search Of... adlı ilk albümlerini yayımladılar. Ancak albümün soundundan memnun kalmayan grup, albümü funk-rock grubu Spymod ile yeniden kaydetti. 2002'de N*E*R*D, albümü dünya çapında tekrar yayımladı. The Neptunes'un katkıda bulunduğu Nelly single'ı "Hot in Herre", ABD'de bir numaraya yükseldi. Bu başarılardan sonra The Neptunes, Ağustos 2002'de The Source Ödülleri'nde "Yılın Prodüktörleri" ödülünün sahibi oldu. Virjinya kökenli rap grubu Clipse, The Neptunes prodüktörlüğündeki Lord Willin' adlı albümünü 20 Ağustos 2002 tarihinde piyasaya çıkarttı. Albüm, Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums listesine 1 numaradan girerken, Billboard 200 listesine 4 numaradan giriş yaptı. Albümden çıkan ilk iki single'ı "Grindin'" ve "When the Last Time", Billboard Hot 100'de 34 ve 19 numara oldu. The Neptunes, 2003 yılında çeşitli sanatçıların çalışmalarının ve remixlerine yer verdiği The Neptunes Presents... Clones adlı bir albüm yayımladı. Albüm, Billboard 200 listesinde zirveye yerleşti. Ayrıca grup, Jay-Z'nin de birçok hitinin prodüktörlüğünü üstlendi. Jay-Z ile çalıştığı "Frontin'" şarkısı büyük hit (Billboard dergisine göre; 2003 yılının en büyük 34. hiti) oldu. N.E.R.D, Fly or Die adındaki ikinci stüdyo albümünü Mart 2004'te yayımladı. Ayrıca Pharrell Williams, 2004 Grammy Ödülleri'nden iki ödülle döndü: "Yılın Prodüktörü" ve Justin Timberlake'ın Justified albümündeki çalışmasıyla "En İyi Pop Vokal Albümü". 2005-günümüze: İlk albümü ve iş birlikleri 31 Ekim 2005'te Pharrell'in, Gwen Stefani ile işbirliği "Can I Have It Like That", ABD listelerinde 48 numarada kalırken, İngiltere'de 3 numaraya ulaştı. In My Mind albümü 25 Temmuz 2006'da piyasaya çıktı. Albümden hemen önce yalnızca Avrupa'da yayımladığı "Angel", İngiltere'de 15 numara oldu. Ayrıca Kanye West ile ortak çalışması Number One" da single olarak yayımlandı. Albümün piyasaya sürülmesinden hemen önce albümdeki birkaç şarkı, internete sızdı. Bunların en dikkate değer olanı Daddy Yankee'nin eşlik ettiği "Mamacita"ydı. In My Mind albümünün son single'ı olarak Snoop Dogg ve Charlie Wilson'ın yer aldığı "That Girl" parçası oldu. 2006 yılında Pharrell, The Clipse'in ikinci albümünün Hell Hath No Fury'nin prodüktörlüğünü üstlendi. Birçok eleştirmene göre bu albüm, Pharrell'ın o yılki en iyi prodüksiyonuydu ve bu albümle The Clipse, listelere geri döndü.7 Pharrell Williams ayrıca Out of My Mind adlı ikinci stüdyo albümü üzerindeki çalışmalarını sürdürmektedir. Ayrıca Pharrell, 2007 yılında Britney Spears'ın Blackout albümündeki "Why Should I Be Sad" şarkısının yazarlığını ve prodüktörlüğünü yaptı. Aynı yıl The Hives'ın The Black and White Album adlı albümündeki iki parçanın prodüktörüydü: "Well All Right!" ve "T.H.E.H.I.V.E.S.". Nisan 2008'de Madonna'nın piyasaya çıkarttığı on birinci stüdyo albümü Hard Candy'deki birkaç parçanın vokallerinde yer alan Pharrell, Chad Hugo'yla birlikte bu parçaların prodüktörlüğünü üstlendi. 2014 yılında uzun bir aradan sonra merakla beklenen “G I R L” adlı albümü 3 Mart’ta yayınlanacağı açıklandı. Özel Hayatı Williams, bir Ferrari Enzo ve Mercedes SLR McLaren kullanmaktadır ve her zaman kamyoncu şapkası takmaktadır. 2005 yılında Esquire dergisi tarafından "Dünyanın En İyi Giyinen Erkeği" seçilmiştir. Star Trek adlı bilim kurgu serisinin de hayranıdır. Diskografi *'In My Mind' (2006) *'G I R L' (2014) Ödülleri Düzenleniyor... Kategori:P Harfli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Şarkıcılar